User blog:Lynettefan2626/Final Wiki Destination - 1x01 - Premonition
Cast In alphabetical order: *Blondetta - Ali *CharyssaOTP - Jackie *Dr. Sonya - Brad *ImmaGleek - Liz *Jdg98 - Joe *Lynettefan2626 - Josh *MaryPierceLopez - Mary *RedHanded - Valentina *Renaboss - Renato *UFO Editor - James *Villain fan - Ben Plot Valentina: Hey everyone! Come on, let’s go have some fun! Valentina, who is stood at a pier, welcomes her friends who have just arrived for a party on her family’s private yacht to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. Her friends, Liz, Bradley, Joe, Ben, Renato, Mary and James all get out of their cars, carrying alcohol, music, sun cream, blankets, deckchairs…everything needed for a great party in the scorching California sun! After greeting one another, they all climb aboard, only to find Valentina’s mother, Jackie, already stood on board. Mary: whisper Don’t tell me she’s gonna be here watching over us… Valentina: Ugh, I know, it sucks, right? But it’s the only way I could convince my parents to let me have this party…they think I’m not responsible enough. Mary: Those bitches! As everyone prepares everything for the party, Brad suddenly notices that not everyone is here. Brad: Hey, where’s Josh an Alison? They better be coming! Valentina: I don’t know, I told them 11am, sharp. tries to call them on her cell phone, but there’s no answer, so she tries again, she gets the same result They’re not picking up…and they’re already twenty minutes late. Jackie: Valentina, if you want to make the most of this trip, I suggest we go now. Val thinks for a moment and then agrees that this is best. She tells her mother to get everything ready, so she does. ---- Meanwhile, Josh and Ali are speeding down the road in their car. Josh is driving. Josh: If they’ve left without us, this is all on you little miss has-to-look-perfect! What’s it gonna matter anyway, your hair and makeup will get wet when you swim anyway! Ali: sighs I know, you’ve said this 1000 times already. I’m sorry, okay? Now will you please shut up? Ali turns on the radio and Highway to Hell starts to play. She begins to rock her head to the music, claiming to love the song. Suddenly, a strange feeling hits Josh, a feeling he cannot explain…a feeling that something is wrong. He glances out the window to the coast next to him and notices a storm in the distance. Josh: It looks like it’s gonna be a pretty big storm… You think the boat will be okay? Ali rocks her head for a few more seconds and then glances out the window too. Ali: Nah, that’s miles away, we’ll be fine. Josh, still feeling uneasy, looks out to the storm and notices lightning strike. ---- Back at the yacht, the boat is ready to go, the engine is on, music is playing and everyone is dancing on the main deck. As the boat starts to slowly move, they’re stopped by a loud sound of a car horn. Joe turns the music off and then everyone looks over the edge of the boat to see Josh and Ali, who have just arrived in the nick of time. Hours later into the party, everyone is now on the boat and they’re enjoying themselves thoroughly. Mary and James are making out in the corner, Josh and Ali are sat talking to Ben and Valentina. There is clearly tension in the conversation because Josh knows that Alison is fucking Ben after finding a condom wrapper in his car after Alison took Ben home one day. Rena is sat awkwardly in the corner, drinking soda pop, avoiding everyone as he’s angry at them for not being allowed to bring his brand new karaoke machine. Joe is dancing with his best friend, Bradley. Liz walks up some stairs to the control room where Jackie is driving. She slowly walks up behind her and watches her closely and what she’s doing with the controls. Liz: flirtatiously Wow… you must have to be really smart to know how to drive one of these things… Jackie: awkwardly I took a few lessons…yes. Liz: That’s impressive, I love an educated girl. Jackie turns around to Liz, shocked. Jackie: I’m sorry, but this is very inappropriate! Whatever you think I am, I’m not! Liz takes hold of Jackie’s hand seductively. Liz: It’s okay…I won’t tell anyone. Jackie pulls her hand away with disgust, demanding to know who put her up to this. Liz doesn’t answer, so Jackie looks onto the deck and sees Joe and Bradley laughing to themselves, trying to not look in the direction of the control room. Jackie sighs and then tells Liz to get out and leave her alone. After heading back to the deck, Liz punches Joe and Bradley for their dare. A while later, everyone is still enjoying the party, dancing to music and drinking, suddenly, I’ll See You Again by Westlife begins to play on the stereo. Everyone moans and then look accusingly at Renato. Renato: shrugs What…? It’s a good song. Suddenly, torrential rain begins to pour down on them all and the sky instantly turns dark grey when the sun is covered by thick clouds. Everyone runs inside and hides on the inside of the boat in the cramped rooms. Jackie stays on top, trying to control the boat. Valentina: Fucking fantastic! Joe: Maybe it’ll pass, Val, don’t worry. Valentina: and crying Shut the fuck up! No it won’t! The stereo is probably broke now! The drinks will be ruined! Everything is wet and ruined! Why are you even here?! I don’t even fucking like you that much! Joe is silent. Brad: Whoa, chill, drama queen, it’s just a party…you can always do something else. I mean, you are spoiled rich. Valentina is shocked at this comment. Everyone begins to argue but they’re stopped by a loud crash of thunder. Mary screams. Mary, Val and Ali hug each other comfortingly…Liz watches, seeming jealous. Valentina: My mother is up there! James: She has shelter, she’ll be fine. Suddenly, a large wave smashes against the boat, crashing it up and then down, everyone lifts up and slightly hits their heads on the roof and then they drop down to the floor. Valentina: Mother!! Ben offers to go up with Josh to check on Valentina’s mother, but Josh doesn’t seem happy about this. As they go up, they find Jackie laid on the floor of the control room, unconscious from the hit. They proceed to drag her down to safety, but they hear the screams of everyone down below. Josh: Bring her down! I’ll go see what’s happened. Josh rushes back downstairs and finds everyone gathered around in a big group, looking at something. Valentina is sat in the corner of the room, crying. Josh pushes through everyone and sees Mary laid on the floor with a pool of blood around her head. James, her boyfriend, is sat over her, crying as he checks her pulse. There is none. When the boat threw everyone into the air, Mary hit her head on the small table next to her, killing her. Ben eventually arrives with Jackie, still unconscious. Valentina: crying Mother! She rushes over to Jackie and asks if she’s dead too, Ben assures her she’s fine, but she is unconscious. Everyone is panicking over the death of Mary and the fact that they lost their driver. Josh: distressed Okay, does anyone know how to fucking drive this thing? Nobody replies for a moment, but Liz states she does, explaining she watched Jackie for a short time…but that’s it. Renato: That makes you more qualified than any of us… Josh: Okay, Liz, you’re gonna have to go up there and get control of this thing. Liz begins to cry and says she can’t. Josh assures her that she can and then promises he, Ben, Ali, James, Bradley and Joe will go up to help her and keep her safe. She reluctantly agrees and then the group make their way up top, leaving Valentina, Renato and Jackie below deck. As they head onto the deck, another large wave, hits the boat, causing James and Bradley to lose their balance. The boat lifts up at the front slightly and James falls back, hitting his back on the edge of the boat, snapping it. He falls into the water, dead. Bradley is holding onto some railing, holding on for his life, but he loses his grip as the rain has made it slippery. He falls, but lands in the water. He swims for a moment, thinking he’s made it, but suddenly, an umbrella from the boat falls off and impales him in the head. Josh, Liz, Ben, Ali and Joe cry out in horror at their friends’ deaths. Scared, Joe runs back inside. Josh, Liz, Ben and Ali make their way up to the control room and attempt to control it again. Back inside, Valentina is attempting to awaken her mother, but it’s to no avail. Joe returns, traumatized. However, he snaps out of it when he notices some ornamental swords on the wall loosening. Predicting that one is going to fall right above Valentina, Joe dives towards her and pushes her out the way. However, the sword slices straight through Joe’s neck, decapitating him. Val screams with horror and cowers in the corner of the room with Renato. The second sword on the wall begins to loosen. Valentina cries as it falls and stabs her mother through the face. Valentina: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Renato grabs Valentina’s head and turns her away from the horror. He then grabs her hand and decides to take her up to the top of the deck to team up with the others. As they make their way up, move waves crash and Valentina falls over. She slips down the deck, but grabs onto the leg of the table, which is nailed into the floor. Suddenly, a life ring with rope attached to it falls towards Valentina. The rope manages to wrap itself around her neck and the weight of the life ring pulls it tighter, strangling her. As her life slips away, she loses her grip and falls into the deadly waters. Renato continues making his way to the control room. When he reaches there, he breaks down into tears, and Ali, who is also crying, attempts to comfort him. Suddenly, another heavy wave crashes into the yacht, smashing the glass windows in the control room. The shards fly into Liz’s eyes, blinding her. She falls back and then tumbles down the stairs, snapping her neck. Everyone screams in horror, but not at Liz’s death, mainly the fact that they now have no driver. Renato begins to rock back and forth on the floor as the group contemplate what to do next. Josh: lost all hope This is it…we’re gonna die. Josh hugs Ben and Ali, completely ignoring their affair and then he breaks down crying. Meanwhile, Rena notices a cupboard door flapping open, and something inside catches his eyes. He looks inside and takes out a flare gun. He stands up, holding it, and stares blankly at the other three. They look at him and notice his emotionless face. Renato: Goodbye… He sticks the flare gun in his mouth and then pulls the trigger, wanting to get his inevitable death done and over with. Ben, Ali and Josh scream in horror as the intense light inside Rena’s mouth turns his face into dark crisp. Ali drops to the floor, unable to go on. Josh kneels beside her and tells her he loves her. She cries and tells him she loves him too. They’re interrupted when Ben gets their attention. He points out into the distance, at a very large wave headed their way, six times the height of the yacht. The three stand up bravely together and each old hands as they wait for their death to arrive. Within moment, the waves crashes into the boat, everything and everyone is obliterated. ---- Suddenly, Josh slams the breaks of the car that he’s driving, with a look of intense panic on his face. A confused and nervous Ali looks at him. Ali: What’s wrong? Josh doesn’t reply, he just breaths heavily, panicking. Josh: T…t…turn on the radio. Highway to Hell. Ali: What? Josh: distressed Just do it! Ali turns on the radio and Highway to Hell begins playing. She is freaked out, but not as much as Josh. Ali: How did you know that song would be playing? Is this some sort of a joke? Josh then looks out to the sea next to him and sees the storm. He immediately gets out the car, leaving it in the middle of the road. Ali asks what he’s doing, but he just ignores her and pulls out his cell phone. He notices he has two missed calls from Valentina. He calls her up, she answers. Josh: Stop the boat trip! Valentina: laughing What? Josh: Stop it now! We can’t take that boat out! Valentina: annoyed Josh? What’re you playing at? Where are you? What’s going on!? Josh: Just please, don’t take the boat out! Valentina: Why not? Josh: Because we’re all going to die! Category:Blog posts